Guardian Angel
by EmeraldEyedDreamer
Summary: It is time Harry got his feelings off his chest. However he couldn't chosen a more inappropriate time. One-Shot


**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or any of the people or places mentioned. I only own the events. Actually, I do sort of own Baby Aurora, Baby Sirius, and Baby Harry. I also own the new Ford Anglia. But like I said: only sort of.**

A/N: This is one of my favorite one-shots. I hope you like it. As with any of my other posted works, please let me know of any mistakes that I might have overlooked.

…knock…knock…

"Who is it?" Hermione's voice floated through the door.

"Hermione, it's me, Harry." Harry replied as he stood in the hall, all trussed up in a nicely pressed suit.

"Harry? Hey! Hold on a sec. I'm getting dressed." She replied.

"There's nothing I wouldn't do to be the one you were dressing up for." Harry muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing. Just talking to myself." Harry.

"You know they say that's a sign of insanity." She laughed

He gave a nervous laugh to the door and began to shift from foot to foot.

The door swung open and Harry's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. Hermione was gorgeous, that's all he could think.

She stood there looking at him expectantly. Her white gown set nicely against her tan skin. Her beautiful chestnut brown hair was in ringlets, framing her face. To Harry, she was more beautiful than Aphrodite herself.

"So. What do you think?" she asked as she slowly spun around, showing every angle of the dress.

Still in awe, Harry could only stammer out, "B….beautiful…you look…wow"

Hermione giggled.

"Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself. Come on in."

She opened the door wider, allowing him to walk into her room. She went to her dresser and picked up a pair of diamond earrings. As she put them in, she walked over to the full-length mirror. Harry just watched her move, taking in her beauty.

When she was satisfied with the reflection, she spoke up.  
"Can you believe it Harry?" she turned to face him, "I'm getting married! Me! Hermione "the bookworm" Granger is getting married! Today!"

She was beaming. Harry's heart sank. How could he possibly tell her? Hermione noticed his troubled face.

"Harry? What's wrong?"

"Hermione. I…I have to tell you...something. B…before it's too late."Harry said suddenly immersed in inspecting his black dress shoes. He looked up at Hermione slowly. She was taken aback. It had been years since she had seen him this nervous.

She walked behind him and shut the door. Then she beckoned him to sit next to her on the foot of her bed.

"What is it?" she began to nibble on her bottom lip. Harry was starting to scare her.

"Hermione. Ever….ever since I first met you, on the train in our first year, I've…I've had a crush of sorts. In our 4th year, it wasn't a crush anymore. You stuck by me when nobody else did. You believed me when nobody else….And then at the Yuleball, Ron wasn't the only person who wanted to kill Krum. Hermione, you were someone I could talk to about my life before Hogwarts. You grew up exactly as I did. You were raised not knowing there was real magic in the world. You helped me with homework. You helped me more than even Ron in the war against Voldemort…" Hermione flinched, "You even tried to help me when it came to girls. You were my helper, Hermione, my Angel. My Guardian Angel. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here right now, telling you this, on the day of my two best friend's wedding. Hermione, I love you. I always have………I always will." Harry just looked at her, a few tears blurring his vision, but he wasn't about to cry in front of his Angel.

Hermione's brown eyes were wide in surprise. Harry's speech affected her deeply, she wasn't afraid to cry. Mascara stained her cheeks and tears were slowly streaming down her face.

"Why are you telling me this now? Today?" she croaked. "Why didn't you ever tell me this before?"

"I never told you this before because I knew you liked Ron. Everyone did. An idiot could tell you liked Ron. Well, except for Ron." Hermione had to force a small laugh. "I knew you didn't have any feelings for me. And I didn't want to say anything that would make our friendship awkward. But I'm telling you now because I couldn't hold it in any longer. I'm not trying to stop you from marrying Ron. I want you to be happy, whoever you are with. And if it's not with me, I don't care as long as you are happy. But, if you decide to tell Ron our conversation I'm sure he would rather me tell his fiancé not his wife, my feelings. That I love you." Harry took a deep breath, relieved that after ten years, he finally did it.

"And you don't think that telling me now would make our friendship awkward? Because it is, Harry. It really is."

"It doesn't matter. All my bags are packed back at the hotel. After the wedding, I'll be leaving. I'm going to the Ministry. I'm going to finish my Auror training. After that, I'm going to travel around Britain, maybe all around the world. I probably won't see you for a good ten years."

Hermione stood up as he did, tears now flooding her face. Harry touched her face, wiping away her tears. He leaned in, giving her a small but sweet kiss on her soft, damp cheek. He then walked to the door, opened it, went into the hall and faced Hermione.

"Good-bye Hermione. I'm off to wish Ron the best. Take care of yourself." Harry remarked, hands in his packets, his face devoid of emotion except in his bright green eyes. In the years to come, Hermione would never forget his eyes. Sadness and defeat loomed in those eyes.

Harry turned and walked down the hall after giving Hermione an awkward hug. Hermione shut the door and placed her forehead against it, allowing her tears to spill to the floor.

"Ron wasn't the only guy too thick-headed to realize that I liked him," she whispered to nobody. Her voice even lower, she continued. "Why did you have to be so thick Harry?"

_Hermione went on to marry and have two children, Aurora and Sirius, with Ron. She was pregnant with her third when she received a solemn, dreaded message, via owl, inviting her to the funeral of one Harry James Potter. He had been murdered while on a mission in Scotland tracking what remained of Voldemort's Death Eaters. While at the funeral, Hermione went into labor and had a baby boy a mile away in the back seat of her parents-in-law's new Ford Anglia. Both Hermione and Ron agreed that there was only one name for the beautiful new addition to the Weasley family. Harry James Weasley grew up to be just as strong, just as brave, just as loved as his namesake. But the real mystery was that this child bore the same bright, deep, emotion-filled green eyes as Harry Potter, The Boy who Amazed, the Boy Who Loved and was Loved and remembered by all, The Boy Who Lived._


End file.
